


Drive and Desire

by reyloise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badass Phasma, Eventual Smut, F/M, Rugby, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, There's A Bit Of Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a lot of swearing, ben solo is the team coach, bend it like beckham au, there's a bit of humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloise/pseuds/reyloise
Summary: INDEFINITE HIATUSEverything was going well for Rey. She loved her friends, she loved what she was studying, she loved her rugby team. However, as her last rugby season before she graduates begins, the university's women's rugby team get a new coach. He's grumpy, he's strict, he's undeniably good looking, and he slept with Rey two years earlierThis is loosely based on the film Bend It Like Beckham except instead of football, there's rugby.Don't worry if you don't understand any of the terminologies, there will be a glossary and you don't need to understand rugby to enjoy this fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Hosnianprime for helping out with writing the smutty bits! If you like this, you should definitely check out their work  
> 

[](https://imgur.com/G8spjrS)

Maz’s Bar was one of, if the most, popular bars around the uni. Not just because of the cheap booze and food, but because Maz had eyes like a hawk, hearing like a bat, and could sniff out trouble from a mile away. Pissing Maz off and causing trouble was like a death sentence and would promptly result in one being booted out onto their arse and a blacklist against their name. It was by no means a quiet and tame place, it was loud, tipsy, there was an abundance of drinking games in every corner, and packed with students getting their money’s worth of drinks, but any violence was not tolerated and the raucous behaviour was kept well under control without sucking the fun out of the night like a hoover.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey and Rose sat at a small table, both on their second drink, as they celebrated Rey’s 21st birthday. The tipsiness had begun to creep in gradually and the filters on their mouths had started to go. Giggling, they gave ridiculous nicknames to students who passed by, losing it when a confused, and particularly hairy, student overheard themselves being called “Mr Mohair.” Scanning the room, Rey zeroed in on a broody looking man sitting at bar not looking up at all from his phone. She was sure that if a topless woman with a fruit hat danced in front of him, he wouldn’t have noticed at all. After watching him for a few seconds and noting the lack of any trace of enthusiasm on his face, she leant over to her friend and whispered loudly, “He has the same look on his face that Finn had when Beebee shat on his new shag pile carpet.”

Rose followed her gazed, “Oh my god! It’s the exact same face!” she cackled.

Rey leant back, drinking in the sight of the rest of his physique, and smirked, “But seriously, that man is built like a brick shithouse. He’s fit as fuck.”

Her friend snorted, “Classy as ever, Rey.” She looked at Rey who was just focused on the stranger across the room from them, “I dare you to kiss him. Like, full on make out."

“What? No!” 

“If you manage to get him to kiss you by midnight, I will…. I will tell Finn how I feel about him.” Rose said, albeit a bit reluctantly. Rey straightened up, now she’s talking, she thought. Watching Rose pine over their friend since they all met at orientation three years previous was like watching someone trying to pull a push to open door. Frustrating, and cruelly entertaining at first, until it goes on for too long and then all emotions develop into pity. Rose had been putting off telling Finn how she felt about him for so long, Rey had begun to dread their conversations as soon as the name “Finn” was mentioned. 

She grinned, “Okay then, deal. Get your phone out and ready, you’re going to be calling Finn within the next hour.”

“You’re really going to do it? How are you going to get his attention without scaring him off?”

“I am going to use my womanly wiles.” Rey said as if she were stating the obvious. 

Rose choked on her drink, “Womanly wiles.” she laughed, “You?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “You shut up. Watch and learn, Rose, watch and learn.” she said confidently as she strolled over to her target.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Sidling up to him, she tried to casually rest her elbow on the bench only to miss and nearly hit her head. She cleared her throat, and after the third time, the man finally looked up at her with an unimpressed look on his face.  
“Can I help you?” he asked, slightly irritably.

Rey was taken aback by the hostility, but nonetheless, she would win this bet no matter what it took. She racked her brains for a decent pick up line or conversation starter, but the tipsiness had taken over and she blurted out, “So, kiss me if I am wrong, but is your name… Ben?”

The man had turned his attention back to his phone, “It is actually, yeah.”

Rey was speechless, of all the names in the world, she somehow managed to choose the correct one. She tried again, “Oh….So, Ben-”

“I swear to God, if it’s another pick up line, I’m going to leave.”

Rey, however, couldn’t hear is grumble over the din and carried on, “If I could rearrange the-” However, before she could finish, Ben had gotten up and left.

Rose was grinning, having watched the scene play out exactly as she had imagined. Rey? Womanly wiles? Never. Rey huffed as she sat back down and Rose whistled, “That was pathetic. It’s over. You lost.”

Rey’s competitive streak was beginning to appear and she was determined to win. She stood back up and folded her arms, frowning at the smug look on her friend’s face, “It’s not over, I have not lost! It’s only 9 o’clock, I have three hours left, bitch. I am in it to win it. I am going to seduce that grumpy prick and you are going to call Finn.”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey stormed towards Ben, who groaned when he saw her, “ Look, I’m not going to be around the bush, my friend has been pining for one of our friends for the past year now, the only way I can get her to tell him how she feels is if I get you to kiss me.” Rey said

“Sure.” Ben replied

“Seriously! I’m not kidding. Just look, she’s a few tables behind you making stupid faces at me.” 

Ben turned when Rey stopped him, “Don’t look!”

“You just told me to look!”

“Look without looking!”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Ben asked bewildered. 

“ I don’t know, just kiss me and get it done and over with.”

“I’m sorry, but- What’s your name?” Ben’s brows knitted 

“It’s Rey”

Ben sighed, “Rey, I’m not going to kiss you just because you want to win a bet.”

Rey was desperate, she didn’t know how much more of Rose’s pining she could take. She thought for a moment before she said, “How about another bet. If I don’t manage to down three beers in one minutes, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night-”

“No way.” Ben interrupted

“How about whoever can down the most beer until midnight will-”

Ben sized up the young woman before him. He was quiet for a moment before he got up. Rey gasped, she could not lose this, “Hey, where are you going?”

Ben raised his eyebrows, “Are you coming or not?”

Noticing the pair making their way to the bar, Rose got up and joined them. Masterfully disguising her face with the most innocent expression, she stood next to Rey, “Who’s your friend?”

“He knows about the bet.”

“And?”

“Is it cheating that we’ve turned it into a drinking competition?”

As the two watched Ben order the drinks, one was grinning, the other was worried about what was going to follow. She lowered her voice, suddenly sobering up, “Rey, he's, like, twice your size, you've already had two drinks.  
You're not going to win. Let's just call off the bet and I'll call Finn tomorrow, okay?”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Come on, Rose, it'll be a laugh. I'll be fine”

They sat down at a table in the corner, trying to remain unnoticed for as long as possible and Ben placed down multiple bottles of beers in front of Rey, “So, what are the rules?”

“We drink until either one of us taps out. We can only start our next drink when the other is finished.” Rey noticed Rose’s uncertain expression. Trying to appease her friend, she added, “We have water every 2 drinks.”

Ben shrugged, “Fair enough. How many drinks have you had so far?”

“Two”

“So have I, we’re on equal footing.”

“Well not exactly, I mean, you’re a fucking tree. Doesn’t more mass mean a higher alcohol tolerance?” Rey said bluntly. 

“Fine.” Ben downed the drink, “I’ve had three, you’ve had two.”

“Close enough.” Rey shrugged, “Heads up. I am known to be an honest drunk. So whatever comes out of my mouth, blame the alcohol”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Drink 1  
“How are you feeling so far?” Ben smirked slightly, provoking her competitive streak.

“I’m fine,” Rey retorted. She looked at Rose who was fidgeting, “Stop worrying Rose.” Rey squeezed her friend’s tense arm and then turned her attention back to her drinking rival, “Hey- hey, Ben.” she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked back at her at her, as she chugged down the beer, “Ready for the next drink?”

 

Drink 2  
“Hi, Rey!” someone in the crowd. 

Having no clue where they were, Rey just shouted back “Hey what’s-your-name!”

Ben smiled, “Rey, that’s a good name.”

Rey grinned back, “Thank you”

“You’re welcome”

The two stared into each other's eye, which had first as a competition of who could maintain eye contact for the longest and had then developed into just gazing. Rose plonked down two glasses of water with a frown on her face. Rey leant forwards onto the table, trying to display a hint of cleavage without being too obvious. So far there had just been some playful banter but no sign of an upcoming kiss. “You know, you are a very attractive man.” she said flirtily, her heart pounded as she noticed Ben’s eyes quickly dart from her breasts back up to her eyes, albeit more in surprise than showing any signs of intentional ogling. She wasn’t lying, she was definitely attracted to him and it definitely wasn’t through beer goggles. 

Ben’s eyes twinkled as he retorted, “I’m flattered but more people tell me that I’m “one weird looking motherfucker” than attractive.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Pfft, that’s bullshit. Don’t listen to those fuckers. You are very, very handsome and I am feeling very, very drunk and I probably won’t remember this conversation tomorrow.”

“Neither will I” Ben leant back in his chair, “You know, you are a very beautiful woman.” he blurted out.

Rey snorted, “Me? Naaaah. I’m just boring plain Rey with boring brown hair and boring brown eyes and-”

“As you said, that’s bullshit.”

“Well then, thank you very much, Bruce...Byron….” Rey racked her brain, “Ben!”

 

Drink 3  
Rey slurred, “You have beautiful eyes. They’re, like, really pretty.”

Ben blushed at the compliment, “Thank you.”

“You're welcome”

Ben studied Rey’s face, did she really not think she was beautiful? He had been wanting to make a move the more he had gotten to spend time with her, but was reluctant to try. Was he reading her signals wrong? Was she flirting or just liked having lively conversations? Was the multiple cleavage showings intentional? He didn’t fucking know and he wasn’t about to try to find out. He was completely pissed and he knew it. He wasn’t going to go for it when he could barely remember where he lived. Rey, on the other hand, was starting to get a bit frustrated. Was he flirting back or was she just mixing up signals? Was he even interested? She’d completely forgotten about the bet and why the drinking competition had even started in the first place. She was genuinely drawn to him but didn’t know if he reciprocated her feelings. Rose stood nearby, watching and waiting nervously. She bit her nails anxiously as she watched the two down their third drink. That was five for Rey and six for Ben. This was getting out of hand. 

“Snack break,” Rey announced once she’d finished her beer. She pulled out a packet of chips from her bag, “I'm fucking starving.” 

Ben raised his eyebrows, “You keep chips in your bag?”

“What? They don’t have the crisps I like,” she mumbled. 

Ben squinted at his phone, “It's 11 and neither of us have tapped out.”

Rey smirked, “You sound worried Benny boy.”

“I'm only worried about you, Sweetheart.” he didn’t look at Rey when the word slipped out, he didn’t want to see her reaction. The pet name was unexpected, but didn’t sound sarcastic or gross. It sounded sincere which, to be honest, made Rey’s feel even warmer than before.

“You're sweet.” she lifted her drink, “A toast to men with beautiful eyes.” she chortled. As she lowered her glass, some of the alcohol splashed onto her chest. “Whoops”. Ben's eyes trailed down and Rey tapped him on the nose, “Oi, my eyes are up here”. She said teasing him. As he drew his eyes back up, Rey, even in her drunken haze, noticed his eyes flicker to her lips for a brief moment this time. Rose decided to intervene, this wasn't going to be ending soon and she has a feeling it wouldn't end well if it carried on. She loved her friend dearly, but she didn’t exactly enjoy looking after her hungover. 

She approached the two and said firmly, “Okay, we're going now.”

Rey beamed, “I've had a brilliant birthday, thank you very much, Bill- wait, I mean Ben”

“It's your birthday?”

“It sure is” Rey gasped, “One more toast” she grabbed her drink, “A toast to me because it's my birthday and I say so.”

Rose tugged her friend’s arm gently, “You’ve had enough drinks tonight.”

“But it's not midnight yet and we haven't kissed.”

“Never mind that,” Rose replied. She pulled Rey to her feet, 

“I love you Rosie-Posie, you're the best. You get an A* for you friendness.” Rey said slurring her words slightly.

“I know, now let's leave,” Rose said as she tried to support her friend as they walked towards the door. 

Finally noticing Ben’s absence, Rey looked around wildly, “Aw, where did Ben go? I didn't get to say goodbye.” She paused, “I need to go to the loo. I'll be back soon.”

Rose sighed, “Fine, I'll wait outside for the uber but if I call you and you don't answer I am going to charge in there and drag you out if I have to.”

Rey saluted her, “Yes, Miss”

Rey opened the bathroom door and saw Ben washing his hands, struggling slightly to stand up straight. “What are you doing in the men's room?” he asked, surprised but amused. Rey frowned, this wasn’t the men’s room.

“Whaaaaat? Not it’s not.”

“Yes it is”

“No it’s not” she insisted

“Yes, it is,” Ben grinned. 

Rey went outside to look at the door, and came back in red in the face “So it is.”

“You're really hot when you're flustered,” Ben said before he could stop himself. His heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest as he waited with bated breath for her reply. 

_It’s now or never_ , she thought. “Well, you're really hot. Like, in general. All the time.” Rey smirked as she approached Ben. They paused, a mere couple of inches away from each other. Summoning the confidence, she stood on her tiptoes and pulled Ben’s face towards hers with a passionate kiss. 

Or so she intended. 

In reality, their coordination wasn't any more graceful than that of a newborn lamb and she ended up squashing her lips to Ben’s, his nose poking her cheek. They stumbled before Ben closed his arms around her and latched onto the door frame for leverage. 

“Watch out, woman, you're going to get us killed,” he murmured into her ear while righting themselves, but showed no signs of letting her go. 

“At least I'm not going to die of Rose’s pining over Finn,” she slurred, nuzzling her face into his chest. Fuck, he smelled good. Like fresh linen and home.

“Technically, you haven't won the bet yet, gorgeous.”

“Wait, what?“ Rey sputtered and tilted back her head to look at Ben, her face screwed up in concentration as she tried to focus on not falling over while holding his shirt in a grip that threatened to tear it in two. 

_God,you are so fucking cute_ , he thought. “That wasn't a kiss, Rey,” he scolded her with a lopsided smirk, not even bothering to try to hide his teasing while he tucked some of her hair that had fallen loose behind her ear. 

Her pupils were blown so wide he feared he would be sucked into a black hole, her lips parted and this pick-up line was maybe the worst he ever delivered. 

But Rey was too far gone to do anything else than walk right into his trap when she asked, seemingly oblivious that she has been set up:  
“What's a kiss like, Ben?“

The success let the half-smile turn into a gentle, full one on his face, while he caressed her cheeks, “Like this,” he murmured, before leaning down and enclosing Rey's pink lips with his own, running his tongue along it and when she opened up, he didn't waste time to deepen it, while his palm slid up, finger digging in chestnut hair to coax her into a better position. Rey groaned, as she felt liquid fire rush down south, pulling Ben closer, abandoning his shirt for his neck and that unjustly thick, lush mane he had. They were devouring each other in no time, and even in her drunk haze, Rey noticed a very tangible evidence of Ben's lust. 

“Let's move this party somewhere quiet,” Ben panted and when she nodded, pulled her into the disabled bathroom just a few steps away. Slamming the door shut, he pressed her against it, while behind her, he flicked the lock closed. Rey carried on sucking love bites into his neck that he was sure already would show days after this. He ground against her, his hands kneading her breast through her shirt. Growing tired of their height difference that made his spine snap in two, he grabbed her ass and hoisted up her without difficulty. A yelp broke out of his partner, but she wrapped her legs around his torso on instinct and - finally at face level - proceeded to kiss him ferociously. 

“Rey,” Ben panted between kisses, “how far do you want to take this?“

“All the way,” she replied without hesitation, before trailing down on the other side of his neck, and grinding against his hardness. 

“Fuck,” he cursed. “Do you have…”

“I'm clean and UID and I swear to God, if you leave me hanging, I'll…”

“I'm clean too,” he cut her off. 

“Then what are you waiting for?“ she groaned impatiently. All this tension throughout the night was too much for her. She was a woman who went for what she wanted - and currently, she wanted nothing but to discover what this herculean man would feel like inside her. The outline of his shaft was promising, for sure. 

“Clothes off, then,” Ben concluded and put her down on the ground. Rey's hands grabbed his belt, undoing it efficiently, his flyer giving way to his loosely fitting Levi’s. She pushed down his boxers too, finding the throbbing hardness hit her hand long, warm and heavy. Kissing him, she started to pump him. 

“Fuck,” he cursed sharply, a mixture of pain and pleasure, her ministrations a bit too dry for his liking. 

“Sorry,” Rey mumbled. Her grip loosened and feather-light touches teased him, while he worked on peeling off her skinny jeans. Loose change flew all over the place with tinkling sound as Ben impatiently pulled the material down her legs, along with the thong she wore. Palming now her bare ass, he lifted her back up, holding all her weight in his hands, as her legs were still bound together by her jeans. 

“Do you even lift, bro?“ Rey moaned at the utter decadence of feeling absolutely like a toy in his hands, at being at his mercy. Usually, she didn't like to be this vulnerable (she was a rugby player after all), but with this man, she trusted his caramel eyes to do nothing but what was best for her. 

Ben snorted at her remark, “Your pick up lines should be illegal, Rey,” he teased, but his eyes trailed the sight of his bare cock laying firmly between them, putting the sweetest pressure on her clit. 

“They do work though,” she smugly pointed out, earning a searing kiss from Ben just to shut her up at last. 

“Are you ready for this?“ he asked after what felt like an eternity spent him rolling his hardness against the sensitive bundle of nerves on her apex, and smearing precum on her shirt.  
“Stop this bloody teasing!“ Rey whined in sweet agony. And bloody hell, if the desperation in her voice didn't do things to his ego, damn, if it didn't go straight to his cock, this heady feeling how his body unravelled this strong, sturdy girl.  
“Yes, ma’am,” was all he said before tilting his hips to line himself up at her entrance, the tip of his cock nudging her dewy folds apart. He felt how she was already dripping, for him, because of him, and he hasn't even provided her proper foreplay other than some contest of wits and thoroughly making out. Bearing this in mind, and considering his size, he carefully started to push inside, prying her open, inch by inch, listening to her surprised gasps, until he bottomed out. For a moment, he stayed still, waiting for her reaction. 

“Fuck, Ben, I…” Rey tried to say something.

“Are you okay?“ 

The concern in his voice made Rey just melt. Throwing all her insecurities out of the window, “I've never been so full,” she shyly confessed into his ear, a whisper which made him grip her ass tighter to find some outlet of the primal thought of just rut into her until the door fell over off its hinges. 

“Fuck, baby, how are you even real? I can't believe I wanted to take a pass on you,” he growled. 

Rey, feeling the power she had over this man, this huge, strong man, standing (quite literally) ready at her command, decided to put the dot on the i. “You can show me how sorry you are for this with your cock,” she devilishly breathed into his ear and Ben couldn't care anymore about her lousy flirting, when he pulled back and slammed into her with a long, deep thrust, making the door slam and her body jump at the impact. She moaned loudly in his hands, hips canting to meet him more, to swallow him whole with her tight little cunt. 

“I'm gonna show you how sorry I am,” he growled, “you won't be able to walk after this, Rey,” he vowed. 

There was no chance for Rey's rebuttal, when he thrust into her again, hitting the deepest crevices of her, spots she didn't know existed. Holding on for dear life, she hung on his neck, steadying herself on his broad shoulders. Ben positioned her easily for her liking, picking up even the slightest of her squirms until he found the best angle. She bit down on the flash of his shoulder to muffle her cry as he, like a dog finding a trail, picked up his pace, holding her firmly against his body, fucking into her with abandon. 

“Fuck, Rey, how are you so tight? Are you gonna come for me, gorgeous?“ he grit through his teeth, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead from the extortion as he tried to hold himself upright and chase their high at the same time. Through deep moans, Rey nodded absent-mindedly. Of course she was going to come for this stallion of a man, of course, she was. She was by no means a virgin, still felt like she would have been fucked for the first time in her life - claimed so thoroughly the first time. 

Completely lost in the haze of pleasure, she blindingly obeyed when she heard Ben's husky voice command:  
“Be a good girl and touch yourself, will you?“

Hand pressing between their bodies, she started to roll her clit in swift circles, setting loose her impeding orgasm as she came loudly, nails digging into his neck. Soon after, Ben let himself go after her, hot cum spilling into this absolutely wanton, beautiful girl, Rey, who hung helplessly onto him, sated and spent. She kissed him, with a deep, forceful, grateful kiss. His arms and leg were shaking, he noticed while he panted against her body, his cock softening inside her. 

“Fuck, Ben, that was amazing,” Rey murmured in disbelief. He nodded, completely out of breath. Then slowly, carefully, pulled out, and placed her down - back to earth. Conveniently, the bathroom was equipped with the necessary props for a cleanup, and he blindly reached for the paper. 

“Thanks,” he heard her say, hand extended to take it. 

“Let me,” was all he managed, because his brain was still fried from the breathtaking sex. Would he have had the strength to look, he could have seen how Rey's doe eyes went round along with her lips in surprise when he indeed proceeded to meticulously wipe off their juices from her leg and sex. What he could feel on the other hand was, when this good, sweet girl pulled him down for another kiss - a kiss which spoke almost of too deep, too meaningful emotions for a random bathroom hookup - and for just a fraction of time, he allowed himself to imagine this girl to be his, this fuck only to be one of the countless times he would have her, this surface and position only one of all of the kama sutra they would try. 

His cock already twitched in interest again, although he just came. 

Who was this girl, reducing him to a hormone filled teenager? 

She pulled up her thong, her jeans and then his boxer and pants, buckling his belt and pressing her mouth to his. She couldn't get enough of the taste of him, beer and shot and the very unique aroma of Ben, of the softness of his tongue and the way his long nose brushed against her cheek. When he pulled away to get some air, he gingerly caressed her face, her eyes shining in the bathroom light. 

“I guess, you can tell the Tico girl to straight up propose to this Finn guy,” he softly joked.

"Oh yeah. That would be something." Rey chuckled, and Ben chortled in turn and soon, they were caught up in the spiral of laughter.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Maz sighed as she saw the two laughing and stumbling out of the bathroom.

“I don’t have enough bleach for this shit,” she grumbled. “Hey! You two!” Rey and Ben stopped to look at the petite but dynamite of a woman calling them from the bar. They approached her trying to suppress smiles, which promptly turned into shock as soon as she sprayed them both with water from a nozzle behind the bar “One more time and it’ll be a blacklist and, Ben Solo, don’t doubt that I’ll tell your mother why.” Maz said wagging her finger at the now soaking pair.

Ben’s face paled, “Oh, no”

“This is a warning. Next time it’s- “ she motioned slicing her neck. “Now beat it.”

“Yes ma’am,” Ben said sheepishly and Rey nodded shamefacedly. The pair finally got outside, both leaning on each other for support as they stumbled out. The cold air hit them, as did a slightly awkward atmosphere as the stopped to part ways. 

Rey bit her lip, “I’ll see you ‘round, yeah?”

“I hope so.” they stood across from each other, not knowing how to say goodbye. Which, considering the bodily fluids they exchanged in a very intimate position just minutes ago, was a complete one-eighty

“Hey, uh, can I have your number?” Ben asked nervously, swaying ever so slightly. 

Rey nodded and unlocked her phone, eventually finding her way to her contacts. There was no way in Hell she could remember her number in this state and, unlike with other guys she’d encountered, she really did want to give Ben her mobile number. She peered closely at her phone as she searched for it, “I can't see, the numbers keep moving.” she huffed as her vision swam, "Where'd you get the pen?" she snorted upon seeing a pen looking comically small in his large hand.

"My pocket, I think" he smiled. Finally managing to say her number in the correct order, Ben stooped down to give her a soft and brief peck on the cheek, “Thanks”. Rey suddenly felt Rose grab her arm and start pulling her to the car waiting for them, she gave him a small smile as she left with her friend.

“How the fuck did you get wet? Did you fall in the toilet?” Ben heard Rose demand as they got into the car.

"Oh, Rosie, you have no idea how wet I got," Rey cackled as Rose gave her an odd look

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Ben didn’t send her a text the next day. Or the day after that. Or the week after that. In fact, he never even texted her at all. He didn’t even bother to send her a simple ‘Hi’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I based Maz's reaction on how I felt after I discovered my dad's friends were having sex in my bathroom. Yes, drunk fifty-something-year-old people were going at it in their friend's daughter's bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is set in England and both Finn and Rey are English (just picture Finn with John Boyega's accent). Rose and Poe are Americans who are studying at the same university. They're all flat mates

[](https://imgur.com/7HfaB4Y)

  
2 YEARS LATER  


Rose and Rey slowly walked to the first rugby training of the season. It was cold, it was drizzly, their favourite coach had left, there wasn’t much to get them excited or hyped up about. The team was huddled together on the field, trying to keep warm against the chill that was in the morning air, 

“It sucks that Amilyn left. She was without a doubt the best coach this team has ever had.” they heard one of their teammates say, the other girls mumbling in agreement and carrying on shivering. It was unusually cold for an Autumn morning and it had not put any of the girls in a cheerful or energetic headspace. 

“For fuck’s sake girls,” The team captain, Gwen Phasma, snapped, “Stop whinging.”

“I wonder who our new coach is going to be. Do you think-” Rey asked as she and Rose joined the others, but before she could finish talking, a familiar tall and morose looking man walked towards the girls gathered on the field. 

Rey blanched as he looked at the group, his eyes flickered at Rey so quickly, she wasn’t sure that he’s even done so in the first place. Rose glanced at Rey, a hint of confusion and concern in her eyes at her friend’s reaction to their new coach. 

He looked exactly the same as the night she had met him, save a long scar that trailed from above his eye down to his collarbone. He stood up poker straight, showing no indication of being as cold as the others. He introduced himself in a bored sounding tone.

“My name is Ben Solo, and that’s all you need to know for now. Right, a few rules. I’m your coach, not your friend. When I say jump, you say how high. You do _what_ I say _when_ I say it. Unless you’re dying or have a good enough reason to not come to training, you will show up every time, on time without fail. Got it? Now we have that out the way, everyone please tell me your names and then we’ll get started with training.”

“What happened to your face?” Lusica piped up.

Rey winced. This Ben Solo didn’t seem like a type for personal questions. 

“Somebody got carried away with stamping in a ruck.” he replied coolly, “Now, everyone, tell me your names. First and last.”  
“Rey, he looks really familiar-” Rose whispered under her breath.

“You remember my 21st, right? When we went on a colossal piss-up,” Rey whispered back, her stomach churning.

“That was you, not me,” Rose teased.  
“That’s him. That’s Ben. Oh my God, shit. Fuck. Do you think he remem-” Rey ignored her and continued tensely. 

Rose’s eyes widened, finally recognising him but before she could reply, they heard a throat clear and felt a disapproving glare directed at them

“Name?”

Rey felt a wave of anxiety at the thought of having been forgotten. 

“Um, Rey,” she answered, her voice hoarse and broken. _Fuck, this can’t be really happening, right? This is just some weird dream that I’ll wake up from any minute now_

“Rey? Rey what?” he impatiently pushed her.

“Rey Johnson,” she answered and now felt her face turn crimson

Ben didn’t linger on her any longer than on others thought and turned his frown at Rose. Rose almost cowered at his withering look.

“Rose Tico,” she said timidly.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Training hadn’t been too intense, much to the relief of the team, it was more of a warm-up and back into practising their tactics and ball skills. Rey cautiously approached Ben, unsure whether or not to continue with her query. Ben looked up at her, his face giving away no emotions.

“Um, excuse me, can I just ask you something?” Rey began tentatively. 

“You just did,” Ben replied, looking back down at a piece of paper with notes he had been taking.

“Seriously?” Rey folded her arms. Was he really going to act like this?

“Fine. What do you want, Johnson?” he asked wearily.

“Have we met before?”

“Is this a bad pick-up line?”

“What?! No, of course not! You just look really familiar, I can’t remember why though,” she lied, trying not to outright tell him about their history should he not recall their liaison.

Ben exhaled exasperatedly, pursing his lips as if to stop himself from dismissing her rudely, “No, I don’t think we’ve ever met. And I have a very good memory so I doubt that I’d forget you. Is that it?” Ben said inattentively.

“Yes,” Rey nodded and looked at her feet, trying to hide her face that she was sure were betraying her emotions of disappointment and hurt.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“So? What did he say?” Rose jogged up to Rey who was slouched as she walked to their first lecture. Her hurt had turned to anger and she was now seething with resentment. Was she really that easy to forget?

“No, the fucking wanker doesn’t have a fucking clue of who the fuck I am.” Rey huffed.

“Three ‘fucks’ in one sentence, you must be really pissed off.” Rose said sympathetically.

“That prick fucked me in a bathroom, asked for my fucking number and then was radio silent. Of course I’m fucking pissed off. I was fucking lead on! Fuck.” 

“Come on, Rey. You were both on the verge of being blackout drunk. Surely you can’t be that surprised that he doesn’t remember that night.” Rose replied carefully, unsure of how Rey would react. 

Her friend whipped her head up and glared at her, definitely not taking Rose playing the devil’s advocate very well. 

“Whose side are you on, Tico?”

“Yours, obviously. I’m just trying to look at the bigger picture.” Rose said trying to appease Rey.

“We were equally as drunk as each other. If I remember him, why the fuck doesn’t he remember me? Oh, “I have a very good memory” my arse.”

“Rey, did that hookup really mean that much to you?” Rose asked with genuine surprise and linked her arm with Rey’s and pulled her friend close.

“I don’t know. Maybe... ” Rey replied confused..She hadn’t really considered why she was holding it to a man ghosting her after, what now seemed to be, a very loud and clear consensus that fucking was all that they would do.

Rose rubbed her friend’s arm, trying to bring her some comfort. Not being remembered was a touchy subject for Rey. Having been abandoned by her parents, and waiting every day for their return, only for them never to come back for her, eventually drilled the idea into Rey that she was not worth being remembered. Nobody cared and she an easy person to leave behind. Just a whisper of a memory drowned out by others. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“How was training? Who’s the new coach?” Finn said after greeting Rose with a kiss as they joined him at a table in the university library. 

She smiled at the sight - though not without feeling slightly melancholic. That night with Ben did turn out well, well, at least for him. But the real benefit was undoubtedly for Rose. 

True to her word, the next morning, whilst Rey was waiting for a text, call, anything from Ben, Rose called Finn and blurted out, very inelegantly, that she was in love with him. 

Thankfully, Finn was only too keen to admit her feelings were reciprocated and so began the sailing of the ship Finnrose. Rose sat down on Finn’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her, the casual intimacy sending a quick, envious pang in Rey’s heart. There had been no one since Ben, well, at least nobody that could she see herself having a future with. Even though it had been a one time fling, that night, something called to her in that introverted giant man. Something more than just a hookup. But that “more” never came to be. She still felt sad sometimes, usually dwelling on it when she was drunk, on what she had imagined could have been. She hadn’t realised up until now how much their one encounter impacted her so much and it frustrated her to no end.

“Some guy called Ben Solo. I don’t know why we need some American to be our coach, he’s probably barely qualified,” Rey said bitterly, 

“No offence, Rose,” she added quickly. 

Rose waved her hand dismissively, “None taken.”

“Wait, did you say Ben Solo? As in highest try-scoring player in ERC Cup history Ben Solo? As in last year’s European Player of the Year Ben Solo?” Finn’s eyes widened.

“Stop fanboying over him, Finn, he’s a total twat of the first water,” Rey snapped.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Finn asked, taken aback at her unusually grumpy disposition.

“He’s the one that Rey, you know, on her 21st….” Rose grimaced and Finn leant back in his chair

“Well, shit”

“Exactly.” Rey huffed.

“Did I just hear Rey Johnson slept with-” Poe’s loud voice came from behind

“Keep your voice down Dameron, you utter bellend.” Rey nearly yelled in frustration.

“Sorry, but seriously, did you actually-” Poe said with a grin, that immediately dropped when he was met with a scowl. 

“Yes, once. But it was two years ago, we were both drunk out of our minds and he doesn’t remember it. Let’s just keep it that way. Can we change the subject now?”

“Did you hear Professor Organa is leaving at the end of this year?” Finn said casually as he opened one of his textbooks. 

“What?! Seriously? She’s the best maths professor here, she can’t leave!” Rey exclaimed, Rose joining in with her protest. 

“She’s made her mind up, she’s going back to America.” Poe replied

“Amilyn is gone, Professor Organa is leaving, this day just keeps getting better and better. I’m off to the gym, I’ll see you guys back at the flat.” Rey got up and swung her bag over her shoulder. Her friends looked at each other pityingly as she stormed out without saying goodbye. Feeling a twinge of guilt as she got changed,They didn’t deserve me lashing out at them, she told herself, I just need to get my anger out of my system.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

As she headed towards the weights section of the gym, she suddenly ran saw Ben. Her heart pounding, she quickly retreated to work on her cardio instead. 

Getting on a treadmill, she turned up to running speed and put her earphones in her ears, and hoped with all her heart that he wouldn’t notice her, yet maddeningly at the same time, she wished that he would. 

Keeping her head low and focused on the treadmill screen, she couldn’t help but sneak a look at him through her peripheral vision as he changed machines. She failed to hide a smirk when she noticed him do a double take but it vanished when he ignored her as he walked past. 

Rey frowned. Now that’s just rude. 

Realising that she was staring at him outright, not subtle at all, she blushed and focused back on the screen, hoping that her red cheeks would be thought to be from the exercise. Calming down a fraction when he left, she finished her running and headed over to do her intended workout. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey stepped out of the recreation centre into the fresh breeze with a shiver. She thought that the exercise would help but it just made her feel even more frustrated. The endorphins were giving her an energetic and happy buzz, however the thought of having to see Ben every week definitely put a dampener on the mood. She sighed and got into her car just as it began to drizzle. She caught sight of Ben as he got into his own car right across from her. She couldn’t help but admire his well built physique and found herself unable to drag her eyes away from him as he ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly turned to look in her direction and Rey, with a burning face, turned her gaze towards her lap, pretending to be on her phone. He frowned but didn’t show any sign of noticing her staring. Rey waited with bated breath until he drove off before she could bring herself to look back up again. She groaned and put her head against the steering wheel, unintentionally making the horn beep, giving some nearby students a massive fright. She felt herself die a little inside at the glares and with an apologetic and embarrassed look, she turned on the ignition and sped out of the car park. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey quietly opened the door and heard in the kitchen Finn and Rose conversing carefully. Normally, she wouldn’t have paid attention. Except, she caught her own name whispered. 

She knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop but she couldn’t help herself. Concealing herself out of sight, she listened to their conversation. Both their voices were full of concern rather than spite over how she had reacted earlier, much to her relief, but a wave of remorse washed over her.

“How do you think Rey’s going to manage this season?” Finn asked Rose as she washed the dishes, “It’s been two years and-”

Rose sighed and handed Finn a plate to dry, “She’ll get over it eventually. I think it’s more of the forgetting her than an emotional connection.”

Rey walked into the kitchen, pretending to not have hear a word of what they were saying, 

“Hey, I’m sorry about how I snapped at you earlier.” She said contritely.

“It’s fine, it’s understandable that seeing him would put you in a bad mood.” Rose gave her a hug, “Especially as he seems to have become even more of a prick since your birthday.” 

Rey gave a fake smile. Truth be told, she didn’t think he wasn’t a prick on her birthday. 

She thought back to how he had kissed her, spoke to her, treated her that night. Although it was just a hookup in a probably very filthy bathroom, she felt like a queen., It certainly hadn’t felt like the meaningless fuck it should have been and she had honestly thought that they did have a deeper connection, that it wasn’t just lust. 

Judging by Ben’s reaction though, apparently not.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

The flat was silent with Rose and Finn having gone to sleep early and Poe down at the pub with his mates. 

Rey was working on an assignment, her laptop resting on her lap as she lay on the sofa, so the silence was a welcome one. Her eyes kept drifting away from her essay and towards the small internet icon at the bottom of the screen. The urge to search Ben Solo had been bothering her for the past few hours, ever since she overheard Poe and Finn mention his name. 

Poe had said that he was a great rugby player but Rey was determined to make her own mind up on that, European Player of the Year or not. Finally giving in, she quickly typed her coach’s name in the Youtube search bar and thousands of results popped up on screen. It would seem that he had played for quite an impressive and high up French team. 

Rey didn't really follow professional club games, but even she had heard of that team. She snorted upon seeing a couple of “Best of” videos, in fact, there was even a rather cinematic fan video dedicated to him. Despite finding the thought that Ben had a dedicated fan base rather ridiculous, she gave into watching them anyway. 

He was amazing.

And once that realization came… Rey just couldn’t stop herself. 

Seeing all the videos piqued her curiosity and as the current one finished, she scrolled through the comments, her eyes flitting over each inconsequential one. Understandably, the majority were in French. 

_“C'est inacceptable pour une équipe pro d'avoir 20 pénalités dans un seul match”_ _“Il va manquer. Profil atypique et unique....”_

_“dégouté de pas pouvoir lui dire au revoir.”_

_“Un joueur exceptionnel qui vas énormément nous manquer”_

_“encore un excellent joueur qui s'en va. en effet va falloir s'accrocher pour la prochaine saison”_

_“il arrête sa carrière ???”_

Curious as to what they meant, she clicked translate. They were the usual sort of comment found on sports videos, nothing out of the ordinary.

And then she came across the more colourful comments and her heart almost stopped

_"putain regarde ces mains..."_  
_fuck look at those hands…_

_"je suis toute mouillée"_  
_I'm all wet_

_"Tiens mes cheveux et saute-moi"_  
_grab my hair and mount me_

_"Avance-toi aux couilles Solo"_  
_Give it to me all the way to the balls Solo_

_"Baise-moi"_  
_fuck me_

It wasn’t until she heard footsteps padding into the kitchen that she looked at the time and realised she had been watching compilations and highlights of Ben for over an hour. The kitchen light turned off and she turned her attention back to her computer. She carried on scrolling and suddenly stopped when she saw a comment in English

_"anyone know why he stopped playing after 2 seasons?"_

There was only one reply 

_“cos of snoke.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though there's the video above (I hope you find it helpful) I will still give definitions and explanations when needed
> 
> Also, I'm not even kidding, there are an unbelievable amount of rugby player fanvideos and compilation videos on Youtube and I may or may not have enjoyed binging on them on the odd occasion


	3. Chapter 3

Rey grinned at Rose as she drove them to their first match. She was nearly bouncing with pent up energy. Rose laughed at her friend’s excitement, also looking forward to the match. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining besides a few non threatening clouds, birds were chirping, the air was crisp but there no bone chilling breeze. All signs were pointing to a good day. Rey had made up her mind that she wouldn't even let being around Ben put her in a bad mood. Pulling into the car park, Rey let out an eager squeak slip out. Rose rolled her eyes, “Rey, it's just a match. There's no need to be so perky.” she said in a more amused than annoyed tone. 

“Whatever, I've been waiting for this day for ages.”

“It's only been three months….” 

“What's your point? Three months is 92 days, 92 days is...” she thought for a moment before triumphantly adding, “2,208 hours.” However before she could calculate how many minutes were in 12,208 hours, Rose had already gotten out of the car and closed the door with a sigh.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

As team captain, Gwen Phasma was instructed to lead the warm up while Ben sorted out his notes. With everyone warmed up and 2 minutes before they had to get on field, Ben called them in to talk about their strategy for the match. Rey felt a grin on her face and butterflies in her tummy as she heard the referee blow the whistle. However the excitement wasn’t going to last very long. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

So far the score was score was 14 - 5 to the other team. Kaydel had scored the first try of the match, but Rose’s nerves had gotten the better of her and she had missed an easy conversion. Things were on the verge of turning to custard and if the team didn't turn things around soon, the game was not going to end up one to go down for the books. During the halftime, Ben had given a colourful speech and sent them on their way.

Within 10 minutes of the second half, their opposition had scored a third try and were well on their way to getting another. Rey could feel her teams frustration and Ben was very clearly expressing his feelings in the stormy look on his face. Rey caught the ball and passed to Phasma. Or so she had intended to. She had turned her head to see where her teammate was only to instead watch as Ben ran his hands through his hair in frustration, his shirt raising ever so slightly, exposing his toned stomach and a faint trail of hair that led down to his-  
Fuck, Rey thought both from the sight and completely missing her target, leaving her captain unable to catch the ball. 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

The final whistle blew and a very disgruntled team shook hands with the victors and made their way to where their coach stood with the same expression one would have if someone had shoved a bitter lemon in their mouth. 

“Really?” Ben said with his brows knitted and arms folded. He turned his scrutiny to Rey and pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled as if trying to keep calm, “Who, pray tell, were you passing to?”  
Rey turned bright red but before she could reply, Ben had turned back to talk to the rest of the team and was giving them a piece of his mind.

Kaydel put her hand up and Ben sighed wearily, “Yes?”

Ever the optimist, she mustered the courage to ask brightly, “We’re there any positives?”

Ben looked rather surprised at her positivity that hadn’t seemed to be affected by the matches outcome. He paused before replying dryly, “Well, I’d say one positive is that at this rate we’re well on our way to getting used to disappointment.”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rose and Rey walked back to the car. Rey knew how competitive Rose could get and so trying to boost her mood despite her own being pretty low, she nudged her and said, “At least we came second.” 

Rose gave a half-hearted smile which promptly disappeared when their coach breezed past and said, “Second out of two teams. That’s the spirit, just the attitude we need for the rest of the season.” 

Rey stared at him as he passed them, his longer strides making him walk faster than the two friends who strolled at a leisurely pace. Rey frowned, “Hasn’t anyone taught you that it’s rude to eavesdrop?” 

Ignoring her, Ben called back without looking at the pair, “I’ll see you next Tuesday. Don’t be late.”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

“So, how’d the first game go?” Finn asked before giving Rose a quick kiss. He and Poe had just arrived at the flat an hour before the girls having won their match earlier that morning. 

“Don’t even go there.” Rose grumbled, “I’m off to have a shower.” 

Finn followed his girlfriend, “Yeah, I need one too. Haven’t had one yet.”

Rey heard Rose laugh as her boyfriend tried to lift her spirits. When they heard the bathroom door slam shut and the shower being turned on, Poe glanced at Rey, “Well, I think I’ll go...”

“Yeah, me too.” 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

The two swiftly made their exit before they’d regret it. As they quickly left the building Poe put his arm around Rey as she still brooded over losing the match , “Come on, cheer up. It’s just the first game. Of course you guys weren’t going to be on top form. You’ve got new players, you probably haven’t gelled as a team yet.” 

“Your team did,” Rey pointed out. 

“Well, you’ve got a new coach. Maybe you just need to get used to the change and then you’ll all be back in shape and kicking ass like you did last season.”

Rey remained quiet

“Come on, I’ll shout you a coffee.” Poe said

Rey gestured at herself who was still wearing her messy and sweaty uniform, “Not very cafe appropriate attire.”

Poe raised his eyebrows, “So what?”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Coffees in hand and Poe and Rey strolled down the footpath, the latter finally feeling a bit lighter. Poe checked the time on his phone, “It’s 1.30, you think it’s safe to go back?”

“Should we risk it?”

“Best not.” Poe said with a grin, “What was that for?” he asked with surprise as Rey laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“For being a good friend,” 

Over his shoulder Rey suddenly spotted Ben watching the pair with a scowl on his face, and what appeared to be some jealousy. However, maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part. She pulled back with a frown and glared at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Basil Fawlty at six o’clock.” Rey grumbled as she saw her coach stalk across the road. Poe whirled around to look for him but by then, Ben had already vanished into the crowd of Saturday shoppers. 

“Don’t let him bother you. Is he really that much of a dick?”

Rey shrugged noncommittally. She wanted keep being angry with Ben, to make him pay for the hurt he caused her, but her heart betrayed any chance of not letting his presence affect her. All she could do was fake it and hope for the best.

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey and Poe finally returned to the flat when they were at least 99.9% certain that their friends had ended their fun. Finn and Rose were curled up on the sofa watching a romantic comedy film that Rey had never seen before. However, after 10 minutes, she decided that it wasn’t her cup of tea and she’d spend some time in the quiet of her bedroom. As it turned out, however, Rey realised she preferred the film to solitude as no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t stop thinking about Ben. Especially the look of disappointment on his face as he dismissed the team. She may not want to let how he felt impact her own wellbeing, but letting down the team would always bother her, no matter whether Ben was coach or not. However, with the attempt to not think about failing, her mind simply wandered to remembering her last encounter with Ben. Back when she thought he was a decent person. She knew that people change but it was usually preferable for them to change for the better, not having ghosted her for two years and then turn up suddenly to act as a total wanker. She needed to get her mind off him and distract herself. 

“I’m going to the pub,” Rey said as she put on a jacket, “Anyone want to come with me?”

Rose and Finn were too busy being gooeyed at each other to pay attention to Rey, and Poe gave an apologetic smile, “Normally I would, but my essay is due in,” he looked at his watch, “twenty minutes and I am still short of 1000 words. Maybe next time.” 

Rey sighed, “ I’ll see you later then.” 

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

Rey wandered around aimlessly when she heard someone call her name from behind her. She whirled around to see Jessika and Kaydel approaching her. She stopped and waited for them to catch up. Kaydel smiled at her, “We’re going to Maz’s if you want to join us.”

“Oh, um, it’s fine. I don’t want to intrude.”

“The more the merrier!” Jessika laughed, “It’s my round anyway, why turn  
down a free drink?” 

Rey gave in, “Okay, sure. But I’m only having one.”

Jessika smirked, “We’ll see about that.”

✧ ✧ ✦ ✧ ✧

A couple of drinks later, Rey was having a merry old time with her teammates when she saw a particular someone enter the pub. Maz, having also noticed the new customer, caught Rey’s eye and made an “I’m watching you” gesture. Rey blushed and ducked her head, her hair acting as a curtain between her and the owner. Trying to ignore the newcomer, who arrived at the bar having not noticed Rey, she turned her attention back to her friends. Unfortunately for Rey, just as she had begun to speak, Jessika hopped off the stool she was sitting on

“I need to pop to the loo.”. The moment Jessika had left, Rey realised that Kaydel had disappeared into the crowd, leaving her all alone next to the very man she was trying to avoid. She could feel his eyes were on her but not wanting to make eye contact, she kept her head low and focused intently on her phone. Opening messages, she quickly texted Rose.

_“help”_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed, _“what’s happened?!”_

_“ben’s here. he’s literally next to me.”_

_“omg no”_

_“yes”_

_“where are you?”_

_“... maz’s”_

_“no”_

_“he hasn’t spoken to me yet”_

_“is that good or bad?”_

_“i don’t know.”_

She took a breath and tried to calm herself down. _It’ll be fine_ , she thought, _no need to freak out. He won’t want to talk to me. Everything will be fine….. Where the fuck is Jess?_

“How’s your boyfriend?” she heard Ben say bitterly

She waited a beat before stonily replying, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. If you’re referring to this afternoon, I was giving a very kind and decent person a hug” she turned to glare at him, “He’s not the sort of person who just up-and-leaves someone. He sticks around no matter what.” 

Hurt flashed across Ben’s face and Rey felt a slight sense of satisfaction. Ben opened his mouth the speak but Rey straightened up and tilted her chin up defiantly, “I’ll see you Tuesday.” she said as Jessika arrived at her elbow. She turned to her teammate and smiled at her, “Thanks for tonight.”. 

Giving Ben a final glower, she paid for her drink and swept out of the pub dramatically. As soon as she stepped into the night, the mask of confidence slipped away and she leant against the building feeling emotionally drained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try: A try is a way of scoring points in rugby. A try is scored by grounding the ball (the player must be in contact with the ball) in the opposition's in-goal area. This is worth five points
> 
> Conversion: After a team has scored a try , they are awarded a “conversion” kick at goal. The kick is taken from a point in line with where the ball was grounded for the try, and as near or as far from the goal-line as the kicker wants, so it is best to score a try closer to the posts/in between the posts as it is easier to convert it. A successful kick (kicking the ball between the posts and above the crossbar) is worth 2 points
> 
> A try and successful conversion award the team 7 points in total
> 
> In case anyone doesn't know why Rey called Ben "Basil Fawlty", Basil Fawlty is the main character from the British sitcom “Fawlty Towers”. He a cynical, antisocial, pessimistic and quite snobbish man
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: reyloise.tumblr.com  
> Hosnianprim's Tumblr: reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/qexzgt8rmn51d24ygmhydgcvb/playlist/5JNWjohr7hZhcEo4qQlqej?si=YRm5kuanS9Ww_ttuy_fvDA


End file.
